Akitos and Anasia?
by AnGi71
Summary: Tohru's younger sister has come to live with kyo and the others. But she is the complete opposite of Tohru and for this reason Akitos has interest in this girl. But also Kyo has feelings for her too. yes ik that Akito is a girl, but i need her as a boy
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story. .. dont hate me!!!!!!!

Chapter 1

As Akitos sat in his little room his thoughts went back to Tohru and the day she came to talk to him. _That stupid bitch had no right to talk to me like that. . .she doesnt deserve to live in the same house as Yuki and the others. . .She needs to be taught a lesson. ._He smiles to himself. While being stuck in his thoughts he didnt hear Hatori come in.

"Akitos. . .," Hatori said sternly, "Tohru didnt mean any harm by coming in to see to you that day she ju-"

"SHE JUST WUT HATORI??? HUH??? Wanted to try and help?? Wanted to try and break the curse?? Wanted to tell me that she cares if i die??? Like you would ever care that i died!!! YOU JUST WANT ME OUT OF YOUR LIFE RIGHT??" Akitos ran to Hatori and smacked him right in the face, "by the way," Akitos said smirking, "why are you even here Hatori? Its not my time for a check up."

"i came to let you know that Torhu's younger sister Anasia Honda is coming to live with her." Hatori flinched knowing he would be smacked. But surprisinly Akitos smiled, but more like an evil grinsih way.

"Good. . . . . . . "

**_Meanwhile. . . ._**

"Where is Miss Honda?" Yuki asked Shigure walking to the kitchen.

"She's on the phone with her grandpa, he seemed urgent about something." Shigure answered. They turned the corner to watch Tohru put down the phone and sigh.

"Miss Honda. . whats the matter?" Yuki asked walking quickly to her. Right when he got to her she dropped on her knees. "Miss Honda!" Shigure ran to her side and knelt down next to her.

"Ummmm Shigure," she started with her head down, "i dont want to be a bother but um. .. well. .. I-I was just wondering if my younger sister Anasia could . . um. . be able to stay here for awhile. . ." Tohru started to fiddle with her tumbs and kept looking down. She hated asking for stuff. "I-I mean if she cant stay then thats ok i mean then she co-".

"Tohru thats fine your younger sister can stay! dont worry about it! We even have an extra room and all or she could stay in Kyo's room. . .he needs to be more comfortable around girls." Shigure said with laughter. unfortunalty Kyo just had to walk in at the wrong time. . . . . . . . SMACK

"DAMN U PERVERT!!!" Kyo yelled at him. Shigure was holding his head where Kyo had hit him when Tohru started talking again.

"B-but u dont kno the whole story at all!" Tohru earnestly said.

"Thats right Miss Honda you have never said anything about a younger sister before." Yuki said helping Tohru up since she has been on the floor for the last 10 min.

"Well you see my,. . .sister. . if you want to call her that. .is a lot like my mom. She seems to always get into trouble and she has been in Juvey for that last month or so, and before that she has been living in America with a friend so we have only meet once." Tohru said. Yuki and the others tried to hold their shock, Tohru's sister was the complete opposite of Tohru! They didnt hide the shock well at all. "well its ok if u dont want her here i could unde-

"Tohru its ok if you sister comes here i mean. . I could watch her and all. . um. . . how old is she??" Kyo asked. Kyo felt like he could take care of sum little girl its not a big deal.

"Oh sorry i forgot to mention that!" tohru said with a smile, "She's only one year younger than us!" The shock came back to Kyo's face. . _one year younger. . .o damn that could be trouble. . _Yuki was also in thought. . _well maybe we could influence her in some way make her less of a trouble maker Tohru would really like that. . _not to be left out Shigure was also thinking. . _ooooooooooo a troubled high school girl i could show her some things. . . . . _WACK

"SHIGURE U PERVERT!!!!!!!" Kyo and Yuki said at the same time. Tohru certainly missed something here. . . . . .


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was raining as they all waited at Shigure's house. Hatori was supposed to be picking up Anasia around this time. Everyone was a nervous wreck. They didnt know how to deal with a bad mouth teen . . . well all except for Shigure, but that was a poblem. Tohru was not being her usually happy self, becuase she didnt tell the others about Anasia's secrect. Anasia held the Honda family secrect. Which was also another problem because of the sohma family secrect. _What would happen if they found out each others secrect. . .what happens if Akitos has to meet Anasia!!! _Tohru must've made a face when she thought of this because Yuki gave her a relaxing smile.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and everyone jumped at least 3 feet in the air.

"Dont worry! Its just me!! AYAME!!!!!" Came a singsong vioce from the front room. "Shigure a pleasant suprise. .well its not a suprise knowing that you live here!! HAHA!! Shigure i have dreamed of se-"

"Ayame. . .this. . this isnt the time now. . .we are waiting for Tohru's younger sister to come." Shigure stopped him. Kyo and Yuki were shocked. . .Shigure has never stopped "flirting" with Ayaa. Suddenly the front door slid open and Hatori stepped in.

"Everyone this is Anasia, say hello." Hatori anouced. Everyone turned to look at the strange new girl. But she wasnt there at all. "umm hold on a minute." Hatori said before walking back out the door. They could hear vioces from outside.

"NO I DONT WANNA SEE TOHRU!!!!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!" They heard a female voice. "NO ONE ASKED ME TO COME HERE I WANNA LEAVE!!"

"Now now. . Anasia you dont have anywhere else to go." Hatori said calmly. Then after that they heard mumbles but couldnt make out any words to what they ment. A few moments later in came Hatori and and Anasia. Anasia did not look anything like Tohru at all!! She was actually taller than Tohru even though she was younger. She had jet black hair that was very long, almost down to her butt. She had thick black eye liner on which went well with her almost black eyes. She was wearing a black tank-top with blue tight jeans, and skater shoes on. She had a backpack over her shoulder and a sleeping bag under her arm.

"Umm could some one help me with this please." Anasia said looking down. As soon as she said that Tohru got up, but didnt look at her. When Tohru got to her she acted like she was gonna take the sleepingbag, but did something that no one would be able to see her do. She came right up and punched Anasia right smack in the face. Right after that she ran up the stairs and into her room. For a few seconds everyone looked shocked except for Anasia who kept her head down. Kyo and Yuki walked up to her and helped her by taking her book bag and sleeping bag. But as soon a Yuki took her bookbag Anasia brought her head up laughing.Then she feel on the ground laughing. Kyo, Yuki, Shigure, Ayame, and Hatori gave each other wierd looks to say what the hell is going on??

"Why the hell are you laughing??" Kyo asked her, "Your own sister just F-ing punched you in the face!!" Kyo said in shock. Hatori went into the Kitchen to get some ice for Anasia while Kyo knelt near Anasia to see the damage. But for some reason she wouldnt look at him she just wouldnt look up.

"Anasia we got some ice for you let us help a little." Yuki said in his sweetest voice. It didnt work on Anasia at all. She didnt look up still. Yuki knelt next to her and tried to lift her head up in his hands which usually works with any girl. but Anasia was very stubborn. "Why wont you let us look at your face?" Yuki asked a little more determained. Still holding her head. This time she let him bring her face up, but when he saw her face he gasped. and as soon as Kyo and the others say it they were in shock. . . .


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Wow. Well I guess we dont need any ice do we now?" Hatori asked almost dropping ice. Yuki and the others stared in shock. . . .there wasnt a mark on her at all no bruising no blood nothing!!

"How the hell?? I even heard that smack!!" Kyo stepped back in suprise. . well he tried to but since he was on the ground he just kinda fell over. _stupid cat. . ._Yuki thought to himself he didnt want to start a fight.

"Well dont worry about it!" Anasia started,"I dont bruise easily, its nothing." She said sighing. _jeeze i dont want these people to freak out on me!! it was just only one hit. _

"Ok then,. .but why were you laughing?" Shigure asked still wondering whatt the hell was going on. Anasia looked up sheepishly.

"Well i predicted that she would hit me, and maybe pick a yelling fight with me but it was only the hit. . .oh well i was looking forward to some words with her." Anasia finished. Everyone's mouth was wide open they couldnt believe it! She knew Tohru was gonna hit her! But eveyone then thought the same thing. . _why did Tohru hit her even thought they only met once. Is there something that Tohru isnt telling us?? Could something have happened between her and Tohru??? _Anasia probably knew what they were thinking because she stood up sighed and took a seat on the couch.

"Well. . . . do you want the know the secrect or not???" Anasia said looking at the others. They all immediatly sat down like little kids around a teacher. She sighed before she started to talk. "Well you didnt say nething so i take that as a no then. . . " she said smiling. Then she stood up and walked to her stuff while the others were completely caught off guard. "Well. . .is anyone one gonna tell me where my room is??" She said looking like nothing had happened and sounding sweet and innocent. As soon as she said that Kyo jumped up and offered to carry her things. She smiled, "Thank you soo much. . . o im sorry i dont even know most of your names yet!!"

"Kyo!" kyo yelled practicly. .but it wasnt in a mean way. It was more nervious like.

"Yuki Soma" Yuki said while he got up to shake her hand. But as he tried to grab her hand she pulled away like something had burned her!

"Sorry but i have a problem with people touching me!" She almost yelled. She looked terrified and backed away. Right. . . . . . into. . . . . . . . . Kyo. Ayame, Yuki, Hatori, Kyo, and Shigure all gasped at the same time. And they all thought the same thing. . _hell Kyo is gonna change soon. . . _They all waited with there eyes closed for the pop sound. a few seconds went by.

"Ummm guys what are you doing???" Anasia said looking at the guys wierdly. _They all looked like that they were waiting for something to happen._

"Oh . .haha. . nothing!! Let me show you to your room!!" Shigure recovered quickly. _Is she a guy really?? but there is nothing that makes her look anything like a guy! she even has two. . . nice. . . round. . . _

"Ummm Shigure are you ok?????" Anasia said. She caught him staring at her chest for some reason. She kinda looked down to make sure that nothing was showing and adjusted her shirt a bit.

"Oh yeah its nothing!!" He said smileing. _Idiot. . ._Yuki and Kyo thought at the same time. "Did you know that i was Shigure?? Well of course you do now!! And this is Ayame or Ayaa. You probably already know Hatori. . . . " Shigure went on and on while walking her to her room. The others stayed back to deal with what happened.

"Do you think that the curse is over??" Kyo said hoping that he was right. They all sat around the table talking it through. except for Hatori who was deep in thought.

"You stupid cat. It wont be gone just like that!!. But if u wanna test it we could always go and have tohru hug us." Yuki replied. They all nodded in agreement.

"Well since you boys seem to want to touch Tohru I will be the one to give her a hug! To hold that sweet girl in my arms it makes me think of the days when i had a girlfriend. . but. . .. " Ayame started to say but noticed that no one was there. "Hey!! Wait for me!!!" He said running up the stairs. They got to Tohrus room and knocked.

"Hold on!!. . . . . .," Tohru said," Come in!!" She said as happy as ever,

"Miss Honda may i-" Yuki started but he wasnt fast enough. Ayame rushed forward to give Tohru a hug. They watched to see what would happen. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

While all of this was happening at Shigure's house Akitos was deep in thought. _Maybe if i do something to Tohru's sister. . maybe Tohru will leave and never come back. . but what can i do i havent meet her yet, and she is destined to find out our secrect. .so when she does she can see how ugly our family can be. . exspecially after she met me._ Akitos sat sneering at the garden before him, and a white dove can down to land on his finger. "What little problems can life hold for our new friend. . . "

**_meanwhile. . . . ._**

****POOF!!!!! and as soon and Ayame and Tohru embraced he changed right into a snake! Tohru, at once, started to shake and wiggle around and mumble stuff like always. Kyo, Yuki, and Hatori just stood there astounded!!

"Umm then i guess the damn curse isnt broken them!! GOD DAMNIT!!!" Kyo yelled at the others.

"Um what about the curse Kyo??" Tohru asked when she finally collected herself and stood up.

"Well. .. this IS interesting!" they heard a familar vioce behind them, as they turn to look Anasia was standing agaisnt the wall in the corner trying to conceal her laughter. "I guess that our family isnt the only one with a curse. .huh?" Anasia said walking over to the others ands sitting down on Tohru's bed. "Tohru sigh I suppose that you havent told them about our little secrect now have you?" Anasia claimed smirking. "well of course not! mother told you not to tell? isnt that right. . the dumb little mommy' girl!!! HA! Makes me sick!" Yuki tried to catch Tohru as she ran at Anasia, but Kyo pulled Anasia out of the way just in time and Tohru hit the wall and ran out of the room. Yuki was about to go after her when Anasia caught his arm. "Awwww you want to go after your lover?? Isnt that cute. .but dont worry about it if she is not back by supper, which i know she will be, then you can go look for her. Just let her think for awhile."

"ok. . but Miss. . Anasia what about the curse on your family??" Yuki asked wide eyed and a little ticked at Anasia for saying such stuff.

"Well thats for me to know and you to find out!! Its none of your business!!!" Anasia said mad.

"YEAH! But you know ours so why cant we know yours?" Kyo said inching forward looking mean but nervous.

"well your gonna have to find out first." she said seducingly and gave him a light kiss on the check and he immedialy turned into a cat because he was so in shock that she actually kissed him. "OOOO so thats what animal you are then??? Hey Hatori come here! I want to see you!" She yelled at him but as soon as she said his name he was gone. "AWWW!! sigh . . . . Hey where did Aya- POP DAMN PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!!!" Anasia yelled and ran out of the room!!

"Nice going Ayame you scared her away!" Kyo said POP and he was back to normal. . without clothes on. Yuki shook his had and walked out to find Anasia sitting in the guest room looking out the window at something. As he watched her he saw tears forming a falling down her face.

"Why? Why do i have to be the one carrying the curse!! Why cant it be Tohru she'll always be the better one for this!" Anasia mumbled to herself. Yuki didnt want to disturbe her in her thoughts so he walked outside to look for Tohru and found out what Anasia was looking at. It was Tohru on the ground. Just lying there not moving. . . not saying anything when Yuki walked up. . . and not breathing. . . . . . . .

_**Back at Akitos . . . **_

"Well Hatori I thank you for telling me of this. . So Anasia knows our secrect now?? well thats just great! I want to meet this girl I think that i should see if she i like Tohru at all, and I want to find out about her "curse" well i bet its not as bad as ours?? Right Hatori???" Akitos said to him tryin to get him to say more, but he wouldnt say something which pissed off Akitos a lot!

"Akitos. .this girl isnt anything like tohru. I believe that she is the complete opposite of her, she is unruly and obnoxious! and she ticked off Tohru enought to hit her!" Hatori tried to explain to Akitos.

" I still want to meet this-this. . . Anasia. . " Akitos said in thought. . . . . . . . .


	5. Chapter 5

Please note that there will be a lot of chapters in this story .

**Chapter 5**

Yuki rushed over to Tohru and knelt next to her. He put his hand up to her mouth to see if she was breathing. . .she wasnt. Tohru was lying on her stomach so he flipped her over to see give her CPR, but he found out what the problem was. She had tripped and fell on a stake. She had blood all he way down the front of her dress and on the ground.

"SHUGIRE!!!" Yuki called crying. His voice was hoarse from yelling so loud.he was so upset that millions of rats came from everywhere to Yuki. Shigure, Ayame, and Kyo came runing outside. Hatori had already left to go back to Akitos. They all stared at the bloody Tohru and Yuki. While Yuki was bent over crying Anasia came outside laughing. (and yes LAUGHING)

"Why the hell are you guys crying? She just tripped and fell! Its not a big deal!" Anasia said walking over to Yuki.

"Anasia, Tohru IS dead!" Shigure said not believe that Anasia was so calm about this. Shigure walked over to Anasia thinking that when she realizes that Tohru is dead she'll need a shoulder to cry on, but he was too late Kyo was faster than him.

"Oh my god people!!!" Anasia said walking right up to Tohru. "she isnt dead just knocked out ok!!! SHEESH!" She walked right up to the crying Yuki and violently shoved him away. He tried to go back and prove that Tohru was dead. "Kyo, Shigure, can you hold back Yuki! He's getting in the way!" They took ahold of the struggling Yuki and dragged him further away from the dead Tohru. Then all they could see was Anasia kneeling on the ground by Tohru. Then she picked up Tohru and carried her into the house. They stood there for about a minute untill they finally decided to go inside and help Anasai get through Tohru's death, but when they walked in the house they say Tohru lying on the couch and Anasai was laying a blanket over her. "See she is just sleeping, and by the way who the hell would put a random stake in the middle of the friggen yard!!!"

Then Aya stepped forward. "Um that was me! I was just trying to teach Shigure to play fetch!!!" They all turned slowly and looked at Shigure and Aya with unreadable looks on their faces. Suddenly they heard a thud, they turned and saw Anasia on her knees. "Oh dear," Aya said and walked over to her.

"I. . .I guess. . that i am really tired from the trip. . would some one like to help me to my room??" Anasia said looking down. Kyo immedaitly ran over to Anasia and put her arm around his shoulder and put his arm around the middle of her back. He liked the feeling of touching her with out changing. He was wondering why he doesnt change though. Every one was wondering. Then they realized that they should also hug her to see if they change and then have Kagura come over to see if Anasia was a guy.

On the way up to her room Anasia noticed that Kyo was deep in thought. " So what you thinking about?" Anasia said looking up at the thoughtful Kyo. Kyo looked down at her and realized that he really wanted to get to know her. Know her secrect, know why Tohru hates her, and know what she did to get into trouble. "What? Is there something wrong? You have been standing in front of my roon staring at me for the last minute and a half!?" Anasai smiled at him, and it wasnt mean or seductive just a normal everyday smile. Kyo felt himself melt. "Well, umm i have to go to bed i am really tired. . .Thanks for everything Kyo! See ya tomorrow!" And she walked into the room and closed the door.

_damnit damnit DAMNIT!!! i am starting to have feelings for this guy! _Anasia started to change and get ready for bed. Then she looked outside and saw some one standing but the big tree out there looking up at her window. She quickly closed it and got into bed ready for a light sleep. _i cant let my guard down. . . ._

**Meanwhile. . .**

Akitos sat there on the deck in the dark staring up at the stars. _Heh i sent Haru over there that should shake some things up. This Anasia has to take Tohru and leave Shigures house, so Yuki and Kyo can come back to me. I want my Toy Yuki back. . ._

\


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Anasia walked down into the kitchen yawning a streching. "Hey people! Whats for break-." Anasia stopped and stared and the new guy sitting at the table. He had White hair on top and Black hair below. And in each ear he had 3 piercings. He turned and looked at her, and then suddenly stood up. He was really tall! Almost as tall as Shigure.

"Im Haru Sohma!" He said smiling as he held out his hand. For a few seconds Anasia just stood there staring at him. Then she acctually shook his hand! Then Kyo walked into the room and saw Haru standing there smiling at Anasia.

_Damnit! why does that god damn cow have to be here! and is he hitting on Anasia!?!?!? What about Yuki? _Kyo clenched his fists but didnt say anything about it. Kyo went over the fridge to get some milk for cereal. "DAMNIT!!" Kyo slammed the door to the fridge shut. "Wheres the friggen milk!!!!" Kyo turned and yelled, but he just remembered that Anasia was in the room. _DAMNIT AGAIN!! i just lost my cool in front of her!!!!! JESUS!! _"Sorry im just tired this morning.. . " Kyo said looking down humiliated.

"Its ok Kyo! Here is the milk i used some for my cereal!" Haru said happily. "Oh i forgot to ask. . Whats your name?" Haru suddenly turned to Anasia. As soon as Anasia opened her mouth Shigure entered the room.

"Her name is Anasia!!" He said in a sing-song voice, "She is Tohru's sister, from Americal!!" Shigure announced proudly like a know-it-all. Anasia just started laughing and grabbed some toast, and was about to run out the door to take a look around in the woods when Haru stopped her. They all turned to look at him since his face actually looked like he had something to say that was important.

"Akitos wants to see her." Haru said slowly. And looked up right when Yuki walked down the stairs. Haru walked over to yuki and then started poking him in the stomach.

"Hi Haru." Yuki said annoyed. "So when does Akitos wants to talk to Anasia?" Yuki walked out of Harus poking path and went to get some breakfast. As soon as he turned he remembered that Tohru was sleeping upstairs in her room, so he grabbed some extra food and walked up to her room completely forgetting the question that he just asked.

Haru started to follow Yuki when Shigure and Kyo grabbed his shoulder. They both had evil glares on. "WHEN DOES AKITOS WANT TO SEE ANASIA!!!!" They both yelled together. Haru sorta backed away into the corner afriand of them.

"Ummmm around noonish I guess.. . Oh and Akitos wants me to stay here for awhile and Momiji is coming over for Dinner tonight. He wants to meet Anasia." Haru said slowly like always and with out expression. And then bolted up the stairs to find Yuki. As Kyo and Shigure turned to Anasia she just stood there looking like she was in shock.

"Hey are you ok?" Kyo said walking over to her putting his hand on her arm, but she brushed it away.

"Um two things. . Who is that Haru guy? and Who the Hell is Akitos!!!!!" She said confused.

**Meanwhile at the Main House. . .**

"I sent Haru out last night to go see Anasia. But she was already in bed. Something had happened to Tohru that night and Tohru was almost killed. I guess Anasia went to bed to escape the shock." Hatori reported back to Akitos. Hatori had no clue what Akitos was thinking but he assumed that it was someing really bad for the Hondas. "And they plan to bring Anasia back here today around noon." Hatori said waiting for a responds.

Akitos sat there just admiring the bright sunny day that they had there. "Good" was all that he replied with. "Hatori you make be excused now, thank you for your report." _Wonder what happed to Tohru. Wait why do i care she is just an insolate girl that needs to be taught a hurtful lesson. I could use Yuki as an example one of these days. . heh. . ._


	7. Chapter 7

_Just to say that this chapter is just showing how much Kyo and Haru are falling for Anasia. Also an intro to Anasia meeting Akitos! ._

Chapter 7

The hour came when Anasia had to go meet the head of the family, Akitos. It was Shigure, Haru, and Kyo going with her. Yuki and Tohru didn't feel like going, or didn't really care. They all had to dress up for this, but Kyo and Haru decided not to.

_OOoOoOo Shigure looks really hot in that suit! _Anasia thought to herself. She decided not to dress up either though. She was only wearing jeans and a Fall Out Boy tank-top. Which Kyo kept looking at for some reason? Anasia didn't understand why Haru and Kyo came with. They weren't talking or looking at her. They just both stared out the side windows since all three of them were in the back of the car. Shigure (of course) was the one driving.

"Awwwww!! I'm all lonely up here!" Shigure says looking up in the rearview mirror, "Anasia, why don't u come up here with me?" Shigure asked teasingly. Suddenly Kyo and Haru came back to life.

"No! She's staying back here!" Kyo and Haru screamed at the same time. The people in the car next to them even looked over. Shigure raised his eyebrow in the mirror. "Uh . . . eh. . . Well it's safer back here!!" Kyo yelled at him, then turned red and looked away out the window. Haru was staring at Anasia which made her very uncomfortable.

"Ya know what?! I'm moving up there it's really uncomfortable-," quick look at Haru, "and its also kinda crowded in this small car!" So while the car was still moving she made her way up to the passenger seat. Then she was on all fours trying to squeeze through the two front seats. Shigure found out that if he moved the mirror a bit he could see down her shirt. Kyo turned to see what the commotion was about and has a great view of her ass. He suddenly got a nose bleed and turned away again. And Haru was just sitting there laughing to himself.

"Oh shut up Haru! You're an ass!" Anasia said jokingly.

"Actually. . ." Kyo said just to be a smart-ass, "He's a cow!"

"Shut the hell up!" Haru said snapping at him. He has turned black, since Kyo embarrassed him in front of Anasia. "You always have to effing piss me off! You damn cat!"

"Well bring it you fat cow!" Kyo yelled back at him holding up his fist.

"You two! Shut the hell up and don't fight in the car!" Shigure snapped at the both of them. _I really don't want them to ruin this car too!_ Anasia turned her head and stuck her tongue out at them, and smiled and turned away. After that Kyo and Haru were quiet for the rest of the car ride. In fact everyone in the car didn't talk.

"Wow. . .this is fun. . .are we ther-," Anasia started to say. Then she looked wide-eyed at the huge wooden and stone walls that surrounded the inner houses.

"Were here," Shigure said grimly. Anasia looked at Kyo and Haru, but they both looked just as grim as Shigure. As they started to walk towards the huge wooden doors they started to open. Anasia jumped back right into Haru. When she did he put his arms around her and told her not to worry. Kyo gave him a look that could kill someone.

"What? Kitty-kitty is jealous?" Haru said hugging Anasia tighter, but before Kyo could make some dumb-ass comment back Anasia stepped in she (like Tohru) didn't like it when they fought.

"Ok, ok guys I get it!" Anasia said getting out of Haru's grasp. "I don't want you fighting over me!" Anasia said jokingly trying to lighten the mood. This worked very well. She hooked her arms between Kyo's and Haru's and started to walk toward the partly open door that scared her before, but suddenly something blonde and very fast whipped right over to Haru.

"HAAARRRRRUUU!!!!" said a high pitched voice and a smile, "You didn't come home last night! Me and Hatori were really worried about you! But actually Hatori said u were fine . . . so. . . I WAS WORRIED ABOUT U!! WAAA!!!" Momiji said tugging at Haru's shirt.

Anasia was looking at the cute little blonde boy that startled her. He was very short compared to Haru, and had a high sing-song voice. Momiji finally noticed her and tugged her arm, and looked wide-eyed at her.

"Ah! So . . . are you Tohru's sister? Anasia is your name right? You don't look anything like Tohru! What's America like? What is Fall Out Boy? Do you like it here? I'm Momiji!" He finished with a smile. Anasia just cracked up, she even started to tear. Then the thought for a second.

"Um . . . yes, yes, yeah I know! Fun, a band that I like, sure, and I like you! You're too cute!" Anasia replied to everything laughing non-stop.

"Really? You REALLY think I'm cute?" Momiji asked grabbing her hand. "I wanna give you a tour!" He said and turned to start, but Shigure stopped him.

"Nu-uh Momiji, Akitos wants to see her." Shigure said pulling Momiji away. And that wiped the smile off Momiji's face.

"Maybe later Momiji! I want to see you again!" Anasia said waving while being dragged away by Shigure, Kyo, and Haru. Momiji didn't think he'd see her again thought. Momiji already knew what Akitos had in store for her. He could only sit and wait.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Anasia stood outside of Akitos room door, with Shigure, Kyo, and Haru. They looked like back up to her. She was about to knock when the door slid open and some one grabbed her and pulled her inside. It was very dark so she couldn't see who had pulled her

"Don't worry! It's me Hatori!" Hatori whispered into her ear. She could hear the others on the other side of the door yelling and hitting it. _Hatori must've locked it. . Can sliding doors like that even lock?_ She thought to herself. "Bow!" Hatori's voiced whispered again.

"Now why the hell should I do that!? I don't even know him!" Anasia said snottily and loudly. WACK

The lights suddenly turned on and in front of Anasia stood a tall, pale, dark-haired, skinny man. He was a little taller than Hatori, and he looked pissed! Anasia felt her cheek burning from where Akitos had smacked her. But the burning went away as fast as it came like when Tohru had smacked her. Part of the curse was that she didn't feel any pain. So pain didn't last long to her. She stared up at Akitos expecting him to talk he just looked down at her confused.

"If you're expecting me to bow, then you're outta luck! I don't bow to guys who hit girls!" Anasia said crossing her arms and testing him. Akitos got closer and reach out and grabbed her hair.

"You will bow to me!!" Akitos said pulling her hair down like he did with Tohru when she went to visit him, but Anasia had more strength than Tohru and fought back. She managed to get Akitos to let go without help. And she shoved him as hard as she could away.

"You really think that would work? Maybe for my sister but not for me!" Anasia said getting mad, while Akitos was sitting on the ground where she had pushed him.

_Damnit! My plan is going really bad. . I'd rather deal with Tohru than this bitch! I need to rethink this. . _Akitos was staring up at her with hate. He stood up and walked over to her. This time Anasia backed off a little, but there was a wall behind her. Akitos leaned in and put his hands on the wall by her shoulders so she was blocked in. "You will give into me." Akitos whispered in her ear. Then suddenly he turned and full mouth kissed her. She could feel his tongue slipping in and out of her mouth. And on impulse kissed him back. Suddenly Hatori, Haru and Shigure were there and pulled Akitos away, and Kyo dragged her out the door to the front of the house. Anasia just fell to the ground crying. Kyo sat down and put his arm around her, and in a few minutes Anasia fell asleep. Momiji walked up since he was waiting for the out-some, but Kyo held up his finger to his lips and Momiji waved bye and walked away.

"Let's go home." Shigure said coming out of the house finally. So Kyo picked up Anasia and carried her to the car with a weird look on his face. Haru sat in front with Shigure and Kyo had Anasia on his lap in the back. They all sat in an uncomfortable silence so Shigure turned on the radio.

As Kyo was holding Anasia he felt her suddenly grip his shirt. He looked down; she was just having a bad dream. He pulled her closer for more comfort. He didn't know if it was comfort for him or her. As soon as they got to the house Kyo carried her up to her room and laid her on the bed. He turned to leave and closed the door behind him. Anasia sat up as soon as he left.

_Damnit I let my guard down again. . Gah. .maybe Akito didn't notice the curse when he did that . . . but still why did he kiss me its not like he suddenly likes me or something . . . right?_

_**Back at Akitos**_

Akitos held his fingers gently up to his lips. _ What the hell was that? Fist off I didn't want to kiss her but then when I did I got energy that I haven't had before. . I was just trying to scare her away!_ Akito walked over to his garden and sat on the bench near a thing stream. _Then why did she kiss me back? I feel like I have to have this girl with me. _

Hatori was observing Akito's actions from inside Akitos room. He could tell that Akitos was very unstable, but Akito would be mad if Hatori interrupted his thoughts.

"Hatori, I know you're there, I want to see Anasia next week. Don't tell the others just yet. I don't want to make her more worried than she already is." Akitos said facing away from Hatori. Akito didn't want to let Hatori see that he was actually smiling. Hatori already know by the way of Akito's words and voice. Hatori slowly walked out. They didn't know that Momiji had found a good hiding spot near the wall that surrounded the garden, and that little Momiji knew everything.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Tohru was outside washing/drying clothes. She looked over and saw Shigure pull up and Kyo carrying Anasia out of the car. She dropped the clothes and ran over to Shigure.

"What happened to my sister?" Tohru asked worried.

"I thought you didn't like your sister!" Shigure asked teasing Tohru.

"No matter what she acts like, she is still family!"

Tohru said getting mad. Kyo had already taken Anasia up to her room. Shigure backed away once he found out Tohru was being serious. Shigure opened his mouth to start telling that he didn't know what happened since he was locked out, but Yuki ran up since he heard Tohru yelling.

"Miss Honda! What's the matter? Is Shigure being a pervert again?" Yuki ask grabbing Tohru's hand and eyed Shigure evilly.

"No, no. Its just I saw Kyo carrying Anasia into the house and she didn't look to good at all!" Tohru explained to Yuki who was overacting again. Yuki turned to Shigure and clenched his fist.

"Tell Tohru what the hell happened!" Shigure backed away defensively and held up his hands.

"Akitos just kissed her and she fainted! Maybe Akito is just that good of a kisser." Shigure said laughing and waving his hand. Tohru wasn't listening as soon as she heard Shigure said kissed she stopped. She just suddenly slumped to the ground.

"Miss Honda!" Yuki cried and stooped to help her up.

"D-d-did you just say that he kissed her?" Tohru said shaking.

"Ummm . . . yeah." Shigure said wondering why this was all such a big deal. "Why is that so bad?" Tohru stood up and started to walk inside the house when Kyo opened the door and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"We need explanation Tohru!" We can't just let this go by us!" Kyo yelled in her face, and started to shake her. "We want to help, but you won't let us!" Kyo finished. It started to rain and they went into the house to listen to Tohru.

"It's only a small part of the Honda curse. But if someone is weak like Akito is or is in poor health and they touch my sister or if she touches them they will be healed." Tohru stopped, trying to find a way to word the next part.

"Well what's so bad about that?" Shigure asked wondering if he should fake sick to get Anasia to kiss him.

"Let me finish Shigure!" Tohru snapped at him. Shigure was completely at shock with this Tohru. "But if they kiss her when she doesn't want to be kissed or on surprise she loses some of her energy and it goes to that person! Like she sacrifices some of herself to them." Tohru finished.

"Is that the whole curse?" Kyo asked thinking that the curse wasn't that bad at all.

"No, but I really don't want to tell you the rest." Tohru stated with caught them off guard. "Hey I had to find out yours because you didn't tell me at first!" With that Tohru turned around and ran right into a tired wiped out Momiji.

"Shi-gu-re!" Momiji said out of breath. Momiji was leaning over with his hands on his knees. "Akito wants to see Anasia next week and he is planning on making her move in with him! We need to get her out of here or hide her! Who knows what Akito wants with her!" Momiji fell over on the ground out of breath. No one really noticed that Anasia walked down the stairs when Momiji burst in. She had her fists clenched and was drawing blood.

"Oh my god you people! Akito this. . . Akito said that. . . Akito wants to see you. . . Akito wants you to bow down to him! He is only one man! If he tries to make me all I have to do is refuse him!" Anasia was bleeding even more on her hands. "I have my own freedom I can do what ever I want! This isn't even my country!" Anasia stated she was really pale thought and couldn't stand well enough. Kyo ran over to help her.

"You need to get your energy back!" Kyo said to her. He picked her up and carried her back to her room. Surprisingly she let him do that. When he got back to her room he placed her on the bed and began to walk away. She suddenly reached out and grabbed his hand.

"Kyo. . .Wait" Anasia said sitting up on the bed. Kyo turned around to look at her. "Here, sit I need to talk to you." Kyo sat down on the bed with her, and she crawled onto his lap. "I just want to say thanks for not telling them." Anasia wais looking down at the floor. Kyo wrapped his arms around her. "Another part of the curse is me being really light. I can't tell you why though, maybe you will find out on your own. She grinned up at him, and then kissed him. Since she wanted to kiss him her energy didn't decrease at all.

"Kyo is a pervert!" Momiji said barging in on them. Then ran out to announce to the rest of the family. Kyo got up to go after him and beat him to a bloody pulp. Right before he closed the door he turned and looked at Anasia.

"Well at least tell me this. . . How much do you weigh?" Kyo asked not expecting an answer.

"Hmmm. . .Last time I checked. .around 30-35 lbs!" Anasia said closing the door on him. _Damn that Akito! I should just get on a plane to go back to America where I didn't have these problems. But what about Kyo and Haru? I think I am started to like them. . No, no, no, no, no, no!!!! I can't do that! I cant like Kyo! Because I know Tohru loves him. . ._

Back Downstairs

"Come here you little!" Kyo yelled chasing Momiji around the house.

"Kyo's a pervert! Kyo's a pervert!" Everyone, except Anasia walked into the room wondering what the heck is going on. "I caught Kyo trying to make-out with Anasia on her bed!" Momiji smirked at Kyo.

"No I wasn't!" Kyo said hitting Momiji on the top of his head.

"Then what were you doing?" Shigure asked raising his eye-brow. Haru was sitting at the table clenching his fist under it.

"We were . . . uhhh. . .talking about. . Err . . . stuff! YEAH! STUFF!" Kyo said yelling at everyone. Then he stormed out of the house into the woods.

Anasia was standing on the stairs behind the wall listening in to what was going on. Suddenly Haru turned the corner and saw Anasia try to dash away, but she was still weak. Haru caught her wrist and pulled her downstairs, and outside before anyone saw.

"What were you and Kyo doing?" Haru said turning black. He pushed her against the side of the house much like Akito had her. The difference was that he had his palms pressed into her shoulders and it kinda hurt.

"H-Haru! S-stop! Pain!" Anasia said squirming around trying to get out of his grasp. Haru was suddenly ripped away by a very pissed off Kyo who was out of breath.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Hatsuharu!?" Kyo asked shaking with anger he had his head down and fists clenched. Anasia had fallen to the ground holding her shoulders where the pain started to subside.

"Nothing!" Haru said pushing Kyo away and running off into the house. Kyo helped Anasia up and took her hand.

"Let's go for a walk." Kyo said leading Anasia into the woods. "I want to show my hideout when I get mad." Kyo said in a soft voice smiling.

From the window Tohru watched them silently crying. She also had feelings for Kyo, and now her sister had stolen him from her. Yuki saw her and knew she loved Kyo. Yuki had feelings for Miss Honda. Shigure was watching everything. _What a strange family we have here._ Shigure thought to himself.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Kyo and Anasia walked through the woods hand in hand. With and awkward silence. They wouldn't look at each other or speak. Anasia looked around.

"Um . . . Kyo . . . Where are we? It's getting darker!" Anasia said worrying. Kyo smiled at her.

"It's not getting darker we are just deep in the woods. Don't worry I wont let anything bad happen to you!" Kyo gave her a reassuring smile and squeezed her hand. A few minutes later a dark cave came up. It was a foot taller than Kyo and as wide as Haru is tall. It was pitch black.

"You're not afraid of the dark are you?" Kyo said winking at her.

"No!" Anasia said sounding just a little unsure. She grabbed Kyo's arm with her other hand and they started to walk in.

_**Back at Shigure's**_

"KYO! MY LOVE!"Kagura yelled barging in on the gloomy looking bunch. "Where's Kyo?" Kagura said running around before anyone could answer. "Kyo?" Thud Thud Thud, up the stairs. "KYO! Stop hiding?!" Thud thud thud. Back down the stairs. "WHERE IS HE!!!!!" She said evilly to Shigure.

"Ummm well you see," _I don't want to be killed, but I have to tell her something._ Shigure was fearing for his life here. "See Tohru's _younger_ sister is staying here and Kyo took her for a walk in the woods!" Kagura stepped back with stars in her eyes.

"AWWW! My brave Kyo is taking care of a little child. Showing her the woods!" Kagura said dancing in a circle.

"Ummm . . Kagura . . " Tohru started but didn't see Shigure trying to get her to stop before she said something bad. "My sister is Haru's age . . . one year younger than him."

Kagura stopped moving there was total silence in the house. Momiji hid upstairs in Tohru's room, since he knew what was coming next.

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

_**Back at the Cave**_

Kyo and Anasia walked deeper into the cave.

"Kyo I can't see a thing!" Anasia said worrying.\

"It's alright! I'm part cat remember! I can see in the dark!" Kyo had spoken to soon. He tripped over a rock and fell on his back. Since he was holding Anasia she came down with him. They looked at the faint outlines of each other and started to laugh. After awhile they stood up to catch their breath.

"We just need to go a little farther then we will be there." Kyo said standing and helping Anasia up. Anasia took Kyo's hand again and they started to walk. A few minutes later Anasia could see a light at the end of a tunnel. It got brighter and brighter. They suddenly stepped out of the cave, or so Anasia thought. They stepped in to an open area underground. It was a waterfall underground, but at the top it was an open area where you could see the sky. But the waterfall was coming out of the ground. It was clear sparkling water. Anasia saw Kyo walk over and take a drink. So she did to and it tasted wonderful. She suddenly felt water splash over her back. She turned and saw Kyo laughing.

"OoOoO you are going to regret that kitty-cat!" Anasia said laughing. She kicked a bunch of water to drench him, and hit him everywhere. "AWWW! Kyo is drenched! Wait!" She said stopping. "I thought cats didn't like water!?"

"Well . . . yeah . . . usually they don't but I AM part human too!" Kyo said. Then he suddenly looked down.

"Kyo? What's wrong?" Anasia asked walking forward. She put her hand on his shoulder. He suddenly looked up and evilly smiled at her. He grabbed her by the waist and tackled her. The water was only around two feet deep so they didn't drown. This time they both came up drenched and laughing until.

"KYO ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME!?!?!?!?!?!?"


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

There stood Kagura wit her hands on her hips. "Well? Are you?" Kagura said picking Kyo up by his collar.

"Who are you?" Anasia said coolly, standing up in the water.

"Well. . ." Kagura said, dropping Kyo, "I'm Kyo's girlfriend! Who the hell are you?" Kagura walked over to Anasia, looking really pissed off. Kagura reached out and tried to grab Anasia at her shirt, but Anasia moved away from her.

"I'm Tohru's sister Anasia . . . and you don't look like Kyo's girlfriend." Anasia said narrowing her eyes.

"You know what? You're right! I'm not Kyo's girlfriend I'm just his . . ."

_**At Akito's room**_

"FIANCEE! You're having Kyo and Kagura get married!!!!" Hatori said dropping his check board. "Akito! This has gone WAY too far! Kyo hates Kagura with a passion! You can't do this!" Hatori said shaking badly while picking up his check board. "Besides . . . there is Haru who like her." Hatori said trying to help Anasia as much as he can. Akito stopped smiling.

"Well we have to fix that now don't we?" Akito said clenching his fist. "I hate to do this but send for Rin." Akito didn't really like Rin, but this was a last resort.

"Um Akito . . . remember Rin is out of town for the next few months. You sent her to an all girl's school, for the summer." Hatori said explaining. _We need to get Anasia out of here ASAP._ Hatori thought to him self.

"Oh then well I will think of something . . . and Hatori, if Anasia disappears or goes home Kyo and Haru might. . _accidentally . . ._ be hurt. Well that's all for now! You're excused" Akito said. _Damn can he read minds or something?_ _What the hell is he planning on doing now? _Hatori thought.

_**Back at the Cave**_

"WHAT!?! Akito said I have to get married to you? That's not effing fair! I am going to see him tomorrow!" Kyo stated yelled at the top of his lungs. Anasia just stared into space.

"Kyo? Isn't this what you wanted? You always have wanted to get married!" Kagura said laughing (mostly at Anasia).

"WELL YEAH! BUT NOT TO YOU KAGURA! I HAVE NEVER HATED ANYONE AS MUCH AS YOU RIGHT NOW!" Kyo yelled and ran off leaving Kagura and Anasia alone. Kagura leaned against the wall and looked like she was about to faint.

_Kyo I think you over did it a bit._ Anasia thought to herself. "Kagura . . ." Anasia whispered and walked over to Kagura.

"LEAVE ME ALONE! JUST GO BACK TO AMERICA! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT KYO LOVES YOU!"Kagura yelled and ran off too. Anasia stood there in shock.

_He loves me? _Anasia started to walk back to the entrance of the cave, but as soon as she got out she didn't know which way to go. _Oh well if I don't find the way back then I can use the other part of the curse to get there._ Anasia sighed and started to walk in the way she thought the house would be.

_**Meanwhile with Kagura and Kyo**_

_That god damned Akito! He just wants to ruin my life at all costs! I hate being the fucking cat! _Kyo thought running through the woods.

"Kyo wait up!" Kagura yelled after him. After a few minutes of running Kyo stopped to catch his breath and Kagura caught up to him. "I'm sorry! I didn't know about Anasia!" She said. "Akito called me to his room yesterday and told me you wanted to get married! And I being stupid believed him!" Kagura started to cry. "I'm sorry! I didn't know! I'm soo stupid! I'm sorry!"

Kyo turned to look at Kagura standing there crying and sighed. He walked over to her and gave her a hug. "Don't cry it's not your fault," Kyo said pulling away and clenching his fists. "It's Akitos."

_**Back With Anasia**_

"Gah! I wish I paid more attention to my surroundings when we walked up here!" Anasia slapped herself in the head. She suddenly stopped, there was something following her. She turned and saw Haru leaning against a tree. Unfortunately Haru was still black.

"Awww I take it Kagura found you and Kyo, and they both ran off. So now you're lost?" Haru said grinning at her creepily. He started to walk toward. Anasia didn't know what to do. She backed up to get ready to run. Haru grabbed her before she could move. "Just to warn you, I'm gonna kiss you, so you will still have energy for ahem other stuff." Haru said pushing her to the ground. Before Anasia could yell Haru put his mouth on hers, and pinned her hands and arms down. Anasia could feel the pressure from Haru's pants on her thighs. She knew it wasn't just his legs too.

_Damn I have to get out of here! _ Anasia thought to herself. She felt Haru's hand going up her shirt between her breasts. That meant that her other hand was free. She reached up and punched Haru right in the face. He rolled off her. She quickly stood up and kicked Haru right in the balls and RAN! She kept running until she suddenly stumbled upon Yuki's and Tohru's secret "base" which was their garden. Tohru and Yuki where both their working. Anasia fell over on the ground breathing very hard.

"Sis!" Tohru said dropping a few plants as she ran to her. Yuki was shocked a bit since he has never heard Tohru call Anasia sis before. Tohru picked up Anasia's head and put it on her lap. "What happened?" Before Anasia went unconscious from being so tired she said:

"Haru."


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

Kyo and Kagura arrived at the house.

"Hey Shigure, has Anasia come home yet?" Kyo asked opening the door. Kagura had her head down, on the way home Kyo had a talk with her about whom he likes and that you really can't marry family.

"No she hasn't and neither has Haru." Shigure said worrying. Shigure walked over to Kagura and helped her to the living room couch. Kyo looked out the window into the darkening woods hoping that Anasia would come home soon. It got to dark to see, but Kyo saw a faint outline of someone walking toward the house. He rushed out to meet them. Unfortunately it was Haru.

"GAH! Have you seen Anasia?" Kyo asked Haru. Haru had his head down and wouldn't look at Kyo.

"Yeah" Haru said and walked right by. Kyo grabbed Haru by the shoulders and shook him.

"Where was she?" Kyo asked yelling in Haru's face. Haru looked up at Kyo and Kyo backed away. "What the hell happened to your eye!?"

"It was dark so I ran into a tree on the way here. And Anasia was with Yuki and Tohru. Where were you by the way?" Haru asked back at Kyo. Kyo couldn't tell if Haru was black or white right now. Kyo assumed Haru was white, because he had ran into a tree.

"I had to have a talk with Kagura over . . . stuff." Kyo said and looked down.

"Well don't worry about Anasia she is with Yuki and Tohru like I said. I think I am gonna ask Shigure to bring me home. I'm tired." Then Haru walked inside.

_He is acting pretty weird. _Kyo thought. _Oh well I'll clean up before they get back._ Kyo went back into the house. And saw Shigure get his coat to take Haru home. Suddenly Yuki burst in.

"Haru Sohma you're gonna die!" Yuki yelled. Kyo and everyone were in shock Yuki never lost his cool. Yuki punched Haru back through the door. Tohru walked in with Anasia on her back. Running had really affected Anasia since she had barely any energy in the first place. Yuki ran out the door to go after Haru.

Shigure sighed. "I'll call Hatori, he isn't gonna be pleased with this." Shigure went into the hall were the phone was. Kyo turned to Tohru to ask what had happened but Tohru held a finger up to her lips.

"Let her sleep she needs it." Kyo took Anasia off of Tohru's back and carried her upstairs. Kyo brought in a beanbag from his room and placed it on the floor next to Anasia's bed. He stayed with her all night.

_**Downstairs**_

"Yuki! Haru! Stop fighting!" Shigure yelled at them, but they weren't listening. It was obvious that Yuki was winning but Haru didn't want to give up just yet.

Hatori pulled up in his car and practically ran them over. They stopped fighting to get out of the way.

"Haru after I check Anasia and your eye your coming back home. Got it!" Hatori said getting angry. Haru nodded and let Hatori pass him. Yuki glared at Haru while walking behind Hatori. Once they got inside Tohru led them up to Anasia's room, but she didn't let Haru go. Kyo was already sleeping comfortably on the floor. Yuki looked over and saw Tohru's eyes fill with tears. Yuki wished he could hug her and make her feel better, but he knew that he'd turn into a rat. Hatori checked Anasia's heartbeat and her wrists that were raw from Haru holding her down. Hatori left a bottle of painkillers and left to check  
Haru's eye.

Momiji sat up, on the other living room couch opposite of Kagura, and rubbed his eyes. "What's going on? Why does Haru have a black eye?" Momiji yawned and walked over to Hatori. This was a mistake since Momiji sneaked out of the main house to come here.

"Momiji? Why are you here?! We were looking for you everywhere! Your father is worried about you!" Hatori said getting mad at Momiji. Momiji started to cry.

"I just wanted to see Anasia and Tohru! Am I in trouble now?" Momiji said wiping his eyes. Hatori walked over to Momiji and hugged him.

"Get in the car we're going home now. Sorry I yelled. I was just worried about you, you know that." Hatori said sighing. It was about 9 at night and everyone was already tired from running around that whole day.

"We all need rest," Shigure said lets Anasia explain what happened in the morning." Shigure yawned and stretched. "Goodnight people, oh and Kagura? Will you be alright?"

Shigure nodded to her.

"Don't worry about me I'll be fine, I'm gonna stay on the couch tonight." Kagura turned away from them to cry so they wouldn't see. She was having a slight emotional break down. Yuki was going to talk to her but Shigure stopped him.

"Just let her be, she needs to think. Shoo! Go back to bed!" Shigure winked, "Just don't do together!" Yuki punched him in the face and he and Tohru walked off to their rooms separately.

_**In Hatori's Car**_

"Haru, you didn't really hit a tree did you?" Hatori asked. Momiji had fallen asleep in the back.

"No I didn't." Haru said looking out the window. "Akito told me to play the bad guy." Haru started to cry silently, "or else he would hurt Yuki again. I didn't want Akito to do that to him, but I didn't want to do that to Anasia either."

"When did Akito ask you to do that?" Hatori asked, because Akito never told him about Haru, since he mentioned Rin. _Akito lied to me and I fell for it! JUST GREAT!_

"After Anasia met him today. That's why it took so long." Haru said. "Now Kyo and Yuki will never forgive me I am such an idiot!" Haru put his head in his hands. Hatori didn't say anything for awhile.

"Haru you can sulk there or you can help me devise a plan to help Anasia. Akito told me one way to break our curse. But you have to be truthful here; do you like Anasia too, as much as Kyo?"

Haru had to think about this. "Yes, but I know that she doesn't like me and that Kyo deserves her. So I want to help her." Haru put his head up. "I owe that much to them." Hatori then nodded.

"Good that's what I wanted to hear."

Momiji opened his eyes; he didn't want to miss what they had to say.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13**_

Anasia woke up refreshed and happy the next morning. She sat up and stretched. She realized that she was wearing the same clothes as yesterday. She stepped of the bed and tripped over a bean bag.

"Ouch Shit!" Anasia said hitting her head on the nightstand next to the bed. "That's gonna leave a bruise. Why the hell is that there! GAH . . . oh well." She grabbed a few clothes from her bag brushed her hair and went downstairs. Shigure was humming happily reading the paper in the kitchen. "Good morning!" Anasia bouncing over to the fridge. She grabbed a carton of milk and some cereal.

"Morning?" Shigure asked. "Have you looked at the clock? It's 1!" Anasia turned and looked at him funny.

"You're kidding right?" She said in shock. "I slept a lot! Oh My God! Wait I take it everyone is at school?" Anasia said forming a plan in her head.

"Well no actually. It's the summer! Tohru and Yuki are in the garden, and Kyo took Momiji back home, and see Akito." Shigure said sternly getting more serious. "Oh!" Shigure started to brighten up, "Beware of the living room. Kagura, Ritsu, Hiro, and Kisa are over." Anasia looked overwhelmed.

"Wait who are these people and why are they here!?!?!?" Anasia said freaking out. She didn't like a lot of people around. _Oh great just wait till the others get home. This house is already too crowded!_ Shigure sighed and put down his paper.

"Ok, to start off, Ritsu is our cousin and was bored so you can guess where that led. Kagura, well you know. Hiro and Kisa are in their 2nd year of middle school. They came over to watch a movie. Kisa just really came over to see Tohru, but Tohru isn't here, and Hiro is in love with Kisa so he followed her." Shigure chuckled. "Hiro won't admit that he likes Kisa, so I wouldn't bring it up. He has a bit of a temper, and an attitude problem." Shigure said laughing.

"Who has a temper Shigure?" Hiro said walking in. _Awww! He is such a cute little boy! Gah. I can already tell he isn't as innocent as he looks_. Hiro noticed Anasia leaning against the fridge. "Who the hell are you?" Hiro said taking an apple and throwing it up and catching it.

Anasia laughed and caught the apple before Hiro did then took a bite. "I'm Tohru's sister Anasia." She said walking out the kitchen door. She could hear laughter coming out of the living room. She leaned against the door frame and watched. People sat around the T.V. She was still eating the apple. They were watching a random anime movie. She noticed that Kagura looked like a mess, but a bit happier mess. She noticed a little girl with beautiful orange hair. There was another girl who looked very pretty. _I guess this is Ritsu, but I thought Ritsu was a guy name. _ Ritsu suddenly turned and saw Anasia dash away from the door. _I really don't want Kagura to see me right now. She looked happy I really don't want to ruin her day. _Anasia stood by the front door watching out side. It was a bright sunny day, and there was barely any wind.

"Hey Tohru's sister close the door! You're gonna let the damn bugs in!" Hiro said standing behind her. Anasia smiled and opened the door even more and called out.

"Hey bugs! Here is a little boy who wants to play with you!" Anasia said teasing him. Hiro walked over and slammed the door shut.

"You stupid girl! Kisa's afraid of bugs!" Hiro said and stomped away.

"Oh someone's a little touchy." Anasia said before he opened the living room door. Hiro turned around to yell at Anasia when the living room door opened.

"Hiro, are you being mean again? Come back and watch he movie with me, please?" Kisa said in a quiet voice that no one would be able to refuse. She was hiding halfway behind the door. She saw Anasia and hid a little more.

"Its ok Kisa I'm Tohru's sister Anasia!" Anasia said smiling. Kisa came out slowly and held out her hand for Anasia to shake. Anasia laughed and grabbed Kisa and hugged her tight. "And I love your hair!" Kisa smiled so big that the world felt like a better place. Since Kisa was always picked on for her hair color, she was happy she got a compliment. Kisa hugged Anasia and took Hiro's hand to go back to finish the movie.

"Isn't she a sweetheart?" Ritsu asked coming out of the room. Ritsu had an unusual voice. It really didn't sound like a guys or girls voice. Ritsu came closer and Anasia could tell he was a guy since he had no boobs.

"Yeah . . . she really is . . . she reminds me so much of Tohru!" Anasia laughed and then looked semi-serious. "Um if you don't mind me asking, why do you dress like a girl?" Ritsu blushed and looked down.

"Well . . . uh . . . Ummm . . . Its just that if I dress as a boy people will think that I should be bold and proud, but I'm just afraid of everything, and I'm just so clumsy. And so they all just laugh at me." Ritsu still looked down but was sad. Anasia hugged him.

"It's okay Ritsu! Not everyone is brave." She smiled at him, and Ritsu turned a dark red.

"Hey I didn't change! I guess Shigure was right! Your curse cancels out ours. That's pretty cool!" Ritsu said in shock.

"So Ritsu, are you hitting on MY Anasia?" Kyo said walking in, actually more like stumbling in. Kyo's side of his face was darkened and his head was bleeding from somewhere. He was leaning against the door frame apparently he was really weak.

"Oh GOD! Kyo what happened?!" Anasia ask completely freaked out she ran right over to him. Shigure appeared behind her.

"Akito most likely beat him up." Shigure said to her. Anasia jumped since she didn't hear Shigure come up behind her. "Kyo," he said seriously, "tell me what he said," Shigure looked at Anasia, "In private." Kyo nodded.

"Hey! Wait a minute!" Anasia had her hands on her hips and look really mad. "This is about me, so I ought to know right?"

Shigure and Kyo looked at each other and snickered. "NOPE!"

_**Kyo at Akitos earlier that day**_

"Akito I want you to take back what you said about me getting married to Kagura!" Akito had his back to Kyo so Kyo couldn't see him face. "Damnit! You know that I hate that bitch of a girl!" Akito stood up, but didn't turn around.

"You really think that yelling at me would change my mind! You damn cat!" Akito turned at Kyo and slapped him across the face. Kyo fell to the ground but quickly stood up.

"Why did you tell Kagura lies? You even know that she is a god-damn-pain-in-the-ass! You-son-of-a-bitch! What about Anasia? What do you think she feels like?" Kyo stated losing his temper. He slammed a fist hard against the wall.

"You really think that trying to scare me will help you in anyway?" Akito said laughing, no, sneering at him. Akito then got serious. "I am head of this family you have to listen to me! Besides you are the cat who was left out! That gives me even more of a reason not to listen to you!" Akito flung a vase that was near him right into Kyo's head. Everything went black.

When Kyo woke up he was in Hatori's medical room in the main house. His reaction is what anyone's would be, "What happened?" Kyo asked Hatori when he walked in.

"Well apparently Akito knocked you out cold for a few hours. I guess you really pissed him off." Hatori explained to him. "What did you talking to him about anyway?" Kyo suddenly remembered everything and got pissed off again.

"I DON'T WANT TO GET MARRIED TO KAGURA!" Kyo yelled to no one in particular. Kyo stood up out of the bed and tried to walk back to Akito's room. Hatori stopped him.

"Kyo don't worry, Haru and I have a plan." Hatori said to reassure Kyo. This just made it worse for Kyo.

Haru? HARU?! THAT GODDAMN ASS GOOD FOR NOTHING PERVERT!" Kyo said VERY upset. "HE had a plan? Wasn't HE the one who tried to RAPE Anasia?" Kyo yelled at Hatori.

"Kyo listen to me, he only did that because Akito told him to!" Hatori decided to explain everything to Kyo. Kyo listened intently as Hatori explained the plan that he and Haru made up.

When Hatori got done Kyo sat and thought about the plan. _Do I really want to risk my life for this girl whom I don't even know like me as much as I like her! _"Gah you know what?! I will do anything for her!" Kyo raised a fist at the invisible Akito.

"So," Hatori said, "Let's go find a ring!"

_**Present at Shigure's**_

Anasia tried to put her ear to the door, but she couldn't hear a thing. "GODDAMNIT!" She yelled/

"Umm . . . don't yell please, it scares me." Ritsu said quietly.

"I'm soooo sorry!!!" Anasia said sincerely. "It's just that I am really pissed off at people right now. Gah." Anasia slumped to the floor. She stood up after a few moments of thinking. "I think that I am gonna sit on the roof and think." She walked out the door into the bright sunshine. And found the quickest way up to the roof. She sat in the safest place she could find, and just started to think. It seemed like hours. Finally when she was about to get down she heard a quiet voice behind her.

"Anasia?" The voice said. "Umm Shigure said you can come down now." Anasia turned quick. It was Kisa on the roof.

"KISA! It's not safe up here! Anasia said while jumping up.

"But Shig-" Kisa started but didn't get to finish. She had slipped. Anasia jumped to save her form the fall. Every one around the house heard a loud rip and screams.


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry i didnt have a lot of time and it broke on me soo sorry for updating soo late!! cries its not my fault!!!! O.O**_

* * *

_**

_**Chapter 14**_

Everyone in the house came running out, but what they saw froze them. Anasia and Kisa were both fine and dandy, floating about 20 ft in the air! Out from Anasia's back protruded two black feathery wings. Those were highlighted with red,

Anasia glided back down holding Kisa. When she got closer Kyo could see that the tips were red from blood coming out of Anasia's back were the wings seemed to have sprouted from. Anasia gently placed Kisa on the ground, and fell over kneeling.

"That . . . fucking. . . .hurt." Kyo came over to help her up and saw that her skin was ripped open by the wings. There was blood all over the wings now. "Just give me a second." Anasia said breathing heavily. After a few moments after her breathing returned to normal Anasia stood up, but before Kyo could say anything she flew off. "shit . . . shit .SHIT!" Anasia said yelling at herself in mid-air. "That wasn't supposed to happen! They aren't supposed to know!" Anasia said almost in shock. This was the secret that she was trying to hide from the world. The Honda curse. "One sister was the fallen angel, and the other was the one who acted like one. Both different and the same in some way." Anasia was mumbling to herself. She was also looking for the cave that Kyo showed her. If the blood dried on the wings it would be very hard for her to fly. She finally found it, it didn't take very long since she was up in the air and could see the top opening of the cave. She went in.

_**At Shigure's**_

Tohru and Yuki came running out of the woods, and saw everyone standing around a puddle of blood. Tohru fell on the ground staring and the mess.

"Oh no! I thought I saw Anasia flying but I didn't believe it! She's going to run away from me again!" Tohru started to cry. While everyone else was staring at her. _Again??_ Went through everyone else's mind.

"Again?" Shigure finally said out loud. Tohru was trying to explain through tears. They finally got her to calm down enough to go into the house and talk.

"Yes . . . again . . . That's why she was in America, she really doesn't like people knowing her secret. She even kept it from me when she was younger." Everyone gaped at Tohru. And Kyo looked worried.

"Do you know where we will be able to find her?" Kyo said fast getting up. Kisa has been crying because she thought it was her fault this whole thing started. Hiro was trying to comfort her.

"Oh don't cry Kisa! We'll find her! I wasn't your fault." Tohru said trying to calm her too. Kyo broke skin in his hand from gripping his fist too tight. Tohru turned to Kyo. "Anasia will most likely look for a pond or lake to wash off the blood on her wings so it won't ruin them. Do you know of a- Kyo?" Tohru asked looking around. The door was wide open. He knew right where to find Anasia.

_**At the Cave**_

_I'm sorry Kyo, but I have to leave. _Anasia stepped into the water which seemed less welcoming then the last time. She walked over to the small fall of water and stood under it. The water was icy cold so the pain from her back was numbing but still very sore. After she was sure all the blood was off she walked out of the water to a huge boulder to dry off. She tucked her legs under her and hugged them. She was still shivering so she wrapped her wings around her to keep the warmth. She was thinking about the first time people found out about the curse.

_There is a bunch of kids in a classroom taking and laughing. Except for one little girl sitting in the back row all by herself leaning over the desk spacing out. _

"_Hey I bet if you throw something at her she will wake up." One kid said to another, these kids were only 5 or 6. Anasia wasn't sleeping though. She was playing with a magnifying glass trying to burn an ant walking on the ground. Her instincts told her to look up, right at a pencil that was being chuck at her head. She was able to catch it no problem, but her other hand with the magnifying glass moved right over some papers behind her on the ground._

"_Show off!" The kid said. He was making faces at her. Anasia chucked the pencil back at him with a lot of force, but at that time she didn't realize her own strength. The pencil went right through the kid's forehead. He fell over on the ground, and by that time the papers behind Anasia had caught on fire. The kids were screaming and running. Unfortunately the teacher had locked the door when she left. Anasia didn't know that fire couldn't hurt her so she was running around. The kids were all pushing her and punching her yelling murderer. One knocked her out._

_The next thing she knew was that all she could see was black feathers. Her wings had protected her from the fire. She was sitting on the blackened floor of the school; she could see the ashes and bones of the other students. The teacher came back with a fire extinguisher and put the fire out, but it was too late. All the school staff came in and gapped at her. She was unscratched had her wings out and was crying, "I didn't do it! I didn't mean too! I didn't want to hurt them!" Anasia was rocking back and forth while the tears flowed. After that her mom took her to America so the government couldn't get a hold of her for a research lab. Ever since that Anasia had problems with school and people._

Anasia went through that memory just thinking how Kyo would treat her, or what he would say. She stood up and stretched out her wings. She suddenly heard a noise at the entrance. _Shit they found me! Well. .duh. .Kyo showed me this place! How could I be soo stupid!_ She was about to take off when Kyo suddenly appeared running as fast as he could. She turned and started to move her wings. She was about 2 ft off the ground when Kyo caught her wrist.

She was struggling and accidentally broke off Kyo's bracelet. And then slapped him in the face so maybe he might just let go. Kyo started to change. Huge tear drops rolled off his changing face. Anasia finally looked at him again and saw the change, she stopped struggling.

"You think that's bad? Being a black angel and all?" Kyo said through tears. Anasia started to cry also. "Look at me? I turn into this goddamned monster! I look like a rabbit, frog, cat mixed thing!" Anasia gave up trying to fly and her feet touched the ground. "And you . . . you are this . . . this beautiful dark angel that I am completely in love with." Kyo said whispering to her. Anasia wasn't afraid of Kyo; she knew that he wouldn't hurt her in this form or in any. Kyo let go of her, knowing that she won't fly away, and reached into what was left of his jeans. Anasia was crying just as hard as Kyo was

"Anasia," Kyo started to say smiling through the tear streaks on his face, "I know that we're young and that Akito is a big threat but," Kyo took a breath and got down on one knee, well some what since he is in his other form, "Will you. .Anasia something Honda," Anasia laughed at that through tears, "marry me?" Kyo opened a black velvet box. There was a silver ring which had a think band. In the middle there was a diamond in a circle shape, on the outside of the diamond there were wings engraved.

"Oh. . . .My . . . god. ." Anasia whispered. She started to cry again. "O-of course I'll marry you." She said even softer. Kyo had stood up and put his forehead against hers when she said this.

Everyone stood in the entrance watching what was going on. Tohru looked sad but wasn't crying. Kagura though, was crying. She ran off after Anasia said yes. Shigure sighed. "I'll get her and walk her home." Shigure then walked out of the cave.

Kisa and Hiro looked at each other blushed, and turned away, but Hiro still caught Kisa's hand which then made them both redder. Yuki had hooked his arm with Tohru's.

"Isn't that a strange sight? An angel and a monster in love." Tohru nodded and wiped her eyes. "Lets go they need time to talk and think about this."


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15**_

"So he asked her to marry him?" Akito asked getting mad. Akito had planted a spy on the family to see what was going on. "Well then as soon as you find out the date come back and tell me!" He yelled at the spy. They left fast. Akito clenched his fists, "That wasn't supposed to happen. I'll plan Kyo's and Kagura's wedding before they plan Anasia's, and I also wonder who is spying on me.

_**Shigure's House**_

Shigure was running around the house humming and singing. "I'm gonna call Ayaa! He would want to deal with the clothes and the decorations!" Shigure was dancing while dialing the number. "Hello, Ayaa? . . . . . It's Shigure . . . . . . . Yeah. . We want to plan a wedding! (Loud yelling in the background on the phone). . . Kyo! No not to Kagura, no not to Tohru! . . . . . To Anasia! . . . . . . . Okay how long . . . ok yeah thanks! Byes!" As soon as Shigure got off the phone everyone came running to hear what Ayaa had said.

"Well today is Monday, right? So then he would be ready by Sunday!" Everyone shouted happily and ran to tell Kyo and Anasia, but they forgot that Akito wanted to see Anasia on that day. Anasia remembered though because it was about her.

"Ummm . . . . . . Guys?" They were still yelling and laughing. "Guys!" Anasia sighed. "GOD DAMNIT YOU MOTHER FUCKING PEOPLE! LISTEN TO ME!" Anasia yelled as loud as she could. There was dead silence in the house. "Thank-you! Ahem . . . if you people remember Akito wanted to see me that day. Have any ideas on what to do?" They all stood there for a second to ponder this, then all migrated into the living room. There was Kisa, Hiro, Ritsu, Anasia, Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, Haru, Momiji, Hatori, Kagura, and then Shigure.

"I think I'm gonna need a bigger house." Shigure mumbled to himself looking at the people. Anasia laughed but apparently she was the only one that heard that because she got weird stares. The all sat in a little circle most of them on the floor.

"Ok well we could have it before then, or after." Yuki suggested.

"Yeah but wouldn't Akito find it weird that I didn't show up?" Anasia said.

"Well then after the wedding just go to Akito, and if he asks you to marry him you can say you're already married since he doesn't know about this! DUH!" Hiro said. "I don't see why we have this meeting when you guys can figure this out on your own. I'm leaving!" Hiro walked out. Then walked back in. "There's nothing to do! I'm staying!" Kyo whispered to Anasia.

"He only came back because Kisa was still here!" Kyo and Anasia laughed. Hiro glared at them for a little bit then hugged Kisa. Haru was sitting across the room with his head down. He still felt bad for what he did.

"I'm gonna go home I don't feel good." Haru said, you could tell he hasn't had any sleep. He stood up and walked out the living room door.

"I still don't trust him." Kyo said. "What if he changes his mind and tells Akito?" Kyo clenched his fists, "I would kill him if he did that!" Kagura stood up and so did Hatori and Momiji.

"We'll drive him home; we need to go home anyway. I'll make sure he won't tell." Hatori said to reassure Haru.

"Yeah true besides!" Kagura stretched and yawned. "I haven't been home in months!" Kagura smiled brightly and walked out the door after the others.

"Do you feel better Kyo?" Anasia asked. She put her hand on his to try and make him feel better. He took her hand and kissed it.

"Of course I feel better. I have you now." Anasia blushed. Everyone left the room to leave them alone. Shigure tried to watch through a crack in the door, but Yuki pulled him away.

"Pervert." Yuki said under his breath. "Can't believe I am related to him." Yuki saw Tohru's room door open and Tohru standing out on the ledge. "Miss Honda? May I come in?" Tohru turned and started to rub her eyes, but Yuki still saw the tears.

"Ummm . . . . . yeah its fine." Tohru said turning around again. Yuki wished he could hold her and make her feel better. He walked right up to her and looked down at her. He looked at her, but never REALLY looked at her. Yuki never noticed her beautiful hair that was always hanging down, or the sparkle in her eyes that never died even though she was sad.

Yuki didn't even think he reached down and brought his face to hers and kissed her. For a second Tohru didn't know what to do, but she soon returned the kiss. She didn't think for a second and wrapped her arms around him. Yuki had poofed into a rat.

"I'm so sorry! I forgot! I didn't mean to I just wasn't thinking!" Tohru exclaimed throwing her hands in the air. Yuki crawled into Tohru's lap and put his little paw on her hand. Tohru was keeling on the ground.

"Don't worry when Kyo and Anasia get married the curse will be broken until the next generation comes along! That's how we can have kids!" Yuki laughed. Tohru felt a little better but twinged at the thought of Kyo and Anasia, she still had feelings for Kyo. Tohru started to smile, well until Yuki poofed back to normal. Since Tohru was kneeling she wasn't looking at his face anymore. And just to make it worse Shigure just had to walk in on that time.

"Ummm . . . I'll come back another time you two seem ahem busy at the moment." Shigure closed the door but you could hear him giggling down the hall. Tohru turned to Yuki. He was already dressed.

"I'd better straighten things out with him. Good night Miss Honda." Tohru saw Yuki blush as he walked out her room. Tohru flopped down on the bed. "I can survive with out Kyo," she started to tell herself, "I have Yuki." She didn't feel convinced though, but still fell into a fantasizing sleep.

_**Kyo and Anasia**_

"They all left us! Now what?" Anasia asked Kyo. They were sitting on the couch right after everyone had left the room. Kyo turned to her grinning. "Ha ha-no! I know what your thinking, but I'm waiting until after we get married!" Anasia looked down. "Mostly because of Haru. That really scared me." Kyo wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck.

"What ever you want. I can wait. I love you." Anasia turned to Kyo.

"I love you too."


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16**_

The next day they went to Ayaa's dress shop to pick out a wedding dress. Anasia wasn't too thrilled about it.

"Why can't I just get married in normal clothes? I mean there isn't a lot of-OMG!" Anasia said shocked. Apparently Kyo told Ayaa what kinda clothes Anasia liked and the colors.

"Do you like it? I mean, well it's not white or pink but the style?" Ayaa said fussing around the dress trying to make it look perfect but it already was. The dress was almost all silver. There was a strap that went over one shoulder, and the back was laced up. From the right hip down there was a black triangular shaped cloth that sparkled, actually the whole dress sparkled. The veil was grey and at the tips it was black. Anasia walked over and gently felt the fabric, it was silk. "I know that you like black but you can't really have a black wedding dress now can you?" Ayaa said laughing. Anasia hugged Ayaa.

"It's perfect! Thank-you so much! I don't really know what to say!" Anasia was all smiles. Kyo was just standing in the corner staring off into space though. "Kyo?" Anasia said gliding over to him. "Are you ok?"

Kyo didn't respond for a few seconds and then realized Anasia was standing there trying to talk to him. "Ummm. . . What? Oh, yeah I'm fine. I'm just shocked that this is all happening really fast." Anasia sighed.

"You seemed so sure yesterday," Anasia said, "Do you want to get married or not? I mean I can wait for you, but Akito wont." Anasia said concerned and a little worried.

"Yes I do, but I've only known you for like what? Two, three days? It's all just so. . So weird." Kyo stood there for moment thinking but then suddenly shook his head. "Actually now that I think about it I don't care. I love you so much; you have no idea what you mean to me." Anasia blushed and Kyo kissed her, his tongue slipping in and out of her mouth. At first Anasia was shocked but soon returned it, their tongues battling out. Kyo finally broke the kiss and walked over to Ayaa to talk.

_**At Akitos**_

"So they are planning on having the wedding before they see me now? Then I'll move the meeting to another time! Now that wasn't too hard now is it?" Akito said smirking.

"Yes sir." The figure in the dark said.

"Thank-you for all your help, at least one of these fuck tards are loyal to me. (Note: Akito wouldn't really say fuck tard but I like that word.)" Akito didn't show it but was overly scared. If Kyo gets married then Akito would die because the curse would be broken until the next generation comes along. "I will owe you something."

"No," said the figure, "Thank you. I hope everything works out, because it would work out for my liking too." They turned to the door.

"Oh could you send Hatori in to see me? I need to have a word with him." Akito said wiping the smile from his face. Akito's eyes were swollen from lack of sleep, and Akito had barely enough energy to stand. His wrists were also white from gripping to hard.

_**Hatori's Office**_

Hatori walked into his office humming a happy song, and was surprised by Haru standing there.

"Haru, what are you doing here?" Hatori asked him, eyeing him suspiciously. Haru walked around the room picking up random objects and putting them down. He picked up the picture of Hatori's former fiancée, and gently touched the frame.

"I wish. . . . I could feel love, like you and Kyo have had or has. . . . .I mean," Haru snickered, "The only people whom I truly love, don't love me back in the same way, you know? Most people see me as brainless, and some one who's always lost. Even Hiro has someone to love him, and he's as mean as hell. . . ." Haru whispered softly, "I want my turn." Haru placed the picture back on the desk and slowly walked out.

Hatori sighed and sat down at his desk. He took of his glasses and rubbed his eyes, he was too tired for this now. He started to shuffle some papers around what he noticed a sticky-note on the back of the picture frame. It read, Akito would like to speak with you ASAP. It didn't say who it was from, but Hatori decided to go see Akito anyway.

_**Ayaa's Dress Shop**_

Anasia was walking around in Ayaa's shop when she felt eyes staring dark hating holes in her back. She turned casually and saw Tohru standing there. By the look on Tohru's face Anasia could tell.

"Oh. . . . No . . . . Tohru. . .why didn't you say anything? I thought you were ok with me and Kyo. . ." Anasia said. Apparently Tohru still had really deep feelings for Kyo, even though she now presented herself with Yuki. Anasia walked over to Tohru to hug her. Tohru slapped her hard in the face. Anasia flinched but kept walking to her. Tohru looked like she was gonna slap Anasia again, but suddenly fell to the ground in tears. Anasia knelt down beside Tohru and hugged her sobbing sister and also felt tears swell up in her eyes. It had been awhile since she hugged her sister or even had a conversation with her. Yuki and Kyo just happened to come around the corner a few minutes later. They just let them cry. After a few minutes Tohru and Anasia had cried enough and got up. They looked at each other and started laughing. They both had make-up smeared down their faces and their hair was a complete mess. Yuki and Kyo gave each other confused, but happy looks.

Anasia walked over to Kyo and put her hand on his shoulder. "Its all good, we're not crazy!" and smiled brightly. Anasia turned back to Tohru and they put they're arms around each other and walked around the store. "Tohru! I almost forgot! You need a bridesmaid dress!" Anasia said loudly. Yuki and Kyo shook their heads and walked away form the giggling girls.

Ayaa snuck up behind Kyo as they walked away and grabbed Kyo's shoulders with force. "You still need a suit. .Heh.. . Heh. .

"Ayaa's voice sounded evil, and demonic. Kyo went pale fast and turned to the evil grinning Ayame.

Yuki turned to Kyo laughing, well trying not to, "Well good luck with that! Ill be over here minding my own business!! Have fun!" Yuki started to walk away.

Kyo suddenly had an evil thought, "Hey, Ayame. . Yuki is our best man, he also needs a suit." Kyo chuckled to himself. Yuki stopped in mid step, with that smile wiped off his face.

"OHH YYUUUUKKKIIIII!!!" yelled/sung Ayaa. Yuki turned paler than Kyo was. Ayaa ran over and grabbed Yuki by his ear, and also Kyo's and led them off into a back room.

Anasia and Tohru was watching this whole scene trying not to laugh, until Kyo, Yuki, and Ayaa had left. Then the laughter broke loose. After a bit Anasia got serious.

"Ok now for your dress!" Anasia said singing and grabbing Tohru. For about an hour they were looking and fighting over dresses. Anasia and Tohru had completely different tastes in clothes. Anasia picked out more "showy" dresses, and Tohru picked out dresses a grandma would most likely wear. They finally found one that was perfect. The dress was grey to go with the wedding dress, and it was off-the-shoulders and had a long skirt part to it. Tohru looked amazing!

"Tohru! Its perfect!" Anasia said before Tohru could complain about the shoulders or the color or how tight it was but really brought out her curves.

"Fine if you say so. . ." Tohru said still a little unsure about it but it was for her sisters wedding and her sister loved it.

"Heh heh," Anasia said, "Don't worry. . . Yuki will think you look sexy!" Anasia laughed to herself as Tohru got tomato red in the face, no actually, tomato red all-over! Too bad for Tohru Yuki came looking for her.

"Miss Honda! Are you sick? You look a little red in the face." Yuki tried to put his hand against Tohru's face, but Tohru moved away to calm down, and she finally got back to her normal color.

"Hey Yuki," Anasia whispered in his ear, really close to him that sent shivers down his spine, "What do you think of Tohru's dress?" Anasia moved away and Yuki actually noticed the dress on Tohru, and got as red as Tohru did.

"Tohru. . . you. . . look. . . .Beautiful in that." Yuki said stumbling on his words. He had his hand up to his nose like he was gonna have a nose bleed or something.

"Well I'm gonna change so we can get the dresses, go home, and so I can fix dinner." Tohru said. Yuki weakly nodded and turned.

"Wait! Yuki, stop!" Anasia said to him, "Don't you want to help Tohru take off that dress?" Anasia said evilly. Yuki's eyes got wide and he ran to the bathroom for a nose bleed.

Anasia couldn't stop laughing even when Tohru came out of the changing room. "what's so funny?" Tohru asked. Anasia just shook her head as to say don't worry about it.

They finally got all the dresses ready, they were gonna leave them at the shop so they wouldn't get ruined at home. They were now walking home

"Well don't I feel like the odd one out now?" Shigure said sighing. Anasia and Kyo had their arms around each other and Tohru and Yuki were holding hands. "Does anyone want to hold my hand!?" Shigure said complaining. They all just stared at him.

"never mind. . " Shigure said sadly.

"Wait." Anasia said stopping. "well we have everything for the wedding right?" Everyone bowed their heads. "We are actually missing something."

"What are we missing, love?" Kyo said to her.

"Guests."


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 17**_

Anasia, Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure were sitting around the living-room. They were trying to think of who to invite, when Hatori burst in. Kyo and Anasia looked up from making out, they weren't much help, and everyone else waved hi to him. Hatori had a very worried look in his eyes. He turned away from the door to move of the way of someone. Akito had walked in. Everyone stood up fast. Kyo and Anasia's were wide and scared. Akito sneered at everyone.

"Well I heard that there's gonna be a wedding and I'm not invited, I'm also the head of the family? So tell me, what's wrong with that?" Akito was NOT smiling, and had winced when he said wedding. Kyo started to say something when Akito put his hand up. "Thanks to a spy I know your intentions, and I came here to take Anasia with me!" Akito stepped forward when Haru walked in the house.

"Ah! There you are Haru!" Akito said. Yuki looked at Haru with venom in his eyes.

"Haru! I thought you felt bad for what you did! I thought you wanted to help us out!" Yuki clenched his fists.

"Calm down my pet." Akito cooed at Yuki. "Haru doesn't even know what's going on! He wasn't the spy!" Akito waved at the door when someone walked in. It happened to be Kagura. Kagura had Momiji by the wrist.

"I-it was Kagura! She told Akito!" Momiji stuttered out. Kagura back handed him in the face and sneered.

"Well, you told hem Akito's plan! So were even!" Kagura snapped at him. Momiji had been crying his eyes out and now his cheek was dark red from Kagura. Kagura threw him on the floor, and Momiji crawled over to Tohru and Anasia. Kagura came over and grabbed Kyo's wrist and pulled him away from Anasia.

"So that's why you were in Hatori's office when I went to talk to him!" Haru said to Kagura, and immediately turned to black Haru. He slapped Kagura across the face. Kagura dropped Kyo's hand and turned to Akito.

"Are you going to let Haru treat me like that?" Kagura said pouting. Akito slowly turned and glared at her.

"Your help here is done! You and Kyo are getting married. It's not my damn fault you let Haru slap you like that!" Akito said harshly. Kagura looked hurt and tried to take Kyo's hand again. Kyo then slapped her himself and then took a shot at Akito. Akio caught his wrist and pulled him to the ground. "I could kill you here and now, but Kagura still wants you and she and I made a deal so I wont, but I can still hurt you!" Akito snapped Kyo's wrist back.

Anasia flinched from the sound and ran toward the hissing Kyo on the ground. Kyo's bone had been broken. Anasia tried to heal it.

"No, you need your strength to fight off Akito!" Kyo muttered between sobs.

Akito reached down and grabbed Anasia by the neck. Yuki stepped forward, but Akito knocked him away. Tohru went over to the knocked out Yuki. Shigure stepped up to Akito. Even thought being serious isn't really Shigure's strong point he had to do something.

"Akito, you are taking this way to far! You need to stop this now!" Akito looked at Shigure with murderer eyes.

"Too far? TOO FAR! WELL! Don't you think its fair that I have to die sooner? And that you get to live a long happy life! While I'm suffering from illness like this!!!!" Akito still had Anasia by the neck. She was losing air fast. Shigure was speechless he didn't really know about Akitos feelings. "Well I want someone to actually care for me! I know you are all waiting for me to die! YOU DON'T WANT ME AROUND!" Akito could the tears swelling in his eyes. He usually never let out the sad emotion, mostly just hatred and madness. Anasia stopped struggling and looked at him with pity. The Sohma's really never told her about Akito's part of the curse.

"Akito . . ." Anasia said with a raspy voice. Akito slightly let go of her so she could get words out. "What do you want from me? What do you want me to do?" Anasia didn't know exactly what he wanted or what he would do to her. Akito looked at her for real, he realized just then what he wanted, what he just did to her. His heart suddenly felt heavy, he didn't want to hurt her. He knew that he loved her so much, but all the love he wanted from her was for some one else, and that was Kyo. But she was willing to give up part of herself for Kyo.

"I. . . I-," Akito's voice cracked. "I wanted to feel love before I die, just for one night. T-Then you and Kyo could live a happy life together." Akito finally let everything go and cry.

"You, YOU! You said Kyo and I could live happy together!" Kagura screeched at him. Haru hit her in the back of the head just hard enough to knock her out. Anasia looked wide-eyed Akito. Akito finally looked up and ran his fingers gently across her face.

"I want you to spend the night with me."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

I'm apologizing again for being sooo friggen late with this. 

**Chapter 18**

Anasia was extremely shocked. She thought the worst would be being kicked out and left to die. But to show love to the person she hates most? How could she, how would Kyo feel.

After Akito left the rest of the night was a blur. Everyone could hardly remember how they had got to bed. The next day Anasia was shaking terribly on the way to Akito's. Kyo held her hand and kept kissing it while in deep thought. They held each other on the way up to Akito's bedroom door. Then they left. She was alone and scared.

She entered the room to find a note.

_Be patient. Appointment with Hatori. Be there soon. Don't dare think about leaving. ~Akito._

Anasia slowly put the note down on the night stand. "UGH! I don't want this!" Anasia cried while collapsing on the bed. "I don't want to pretend to love someone to make them feel better, that's just wrong." She rolled into a ball. Fat tears rolled down her face in silence staring at the wall. Once she felt better she sat up, it would be worse if Akito caught her being weak. She decided to pace the room to think. An idea finally came to her, but quickly dispersed when the door opened. Her knees buckled but she got a hold of herself to look presentable. She was wearing jeans and a white tank with kittens on it. Just to annoy Akito.

It was Akito that had walked in. Her hopes of Kyo coming in fell like a stone. Akito took a second to sneer at her, then turned around and ignored her. Anasia was stunned and turned away from him, she thought he was going to yell at her for not being formal or wearing kitties, or just anything he could think of.

She sighed quietly and walked over to the window that overlooked Akito's garden. She put her fingers against the cold glass wishing to be in Kyo's arms safe, warm, and married. Her daydream was interrupted.

Thin cold snakes wrapped around her waist confining her. Akito leaned against her back. She could feel his chest move with every breath, his face felt warm against her cheek. She had decided beforehand to try to not look at him often to pretend he was Kyo.

"Anasia." He murmured into her ear. "Heal me, and then the spell shall be broken."

Anasia wide-eyed spun around to face Akito. She didn't think that he was serious. Her wrists where snatched and she was shoved against the glass, but not to hurt, only to surprise. Akito moved his hands up and down her arms tracing her veins gently. Anasia was too afraid to talk or even breathe. Akito refused to look directly at her, but at the floor to not give any eye contact. He stepped forward and placed his chin upon her head. "Please." Was all he muttered. He was close enough where she could feel his every rib, every fast heart beat. He was so sick. Anasia didn't realize how bad of a condition he had, she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his chest and nodded.

After awhile Akito moved away and stood in the room awkwardly. He still refused to look at her.

"I-I can at least try." Anasia said attempting to sound comforting. "I just have no clue what is wrong or if our curses will be canceled out and I cant help you." Anasia said afraid to look at him. The air in the room was dark and tense. The sun was setting so it cast a dark glow in the room. Akito practically glowed in the darkness.

His head snapped up and he came toward her fast. Anasia didn't have time to react and was pushed down unto his bed. He traced the outline of her face with his nails, and then gave her a long hard look. "At least kiss me again." He breathed getting closer to her face. Her long hair was sprawled out on the bed in a tangled mess from the sudden movement. She brought her hands up around his neck and pulled his head down and kissed him deeply. Then brought her lips down lower on his neck. Akito pulled away from her and sat on the edge of the bed. "I cant do this, I don't want to make you love me, but I don't want you to fake it either. Just try to heal me and get it over with." Akito cried. He put his head in his hands and just held himself there.

Anasia felt relieved, but sad. She knew how painful this was for him, Akito hated to show his weakness. She sighed. "Ok, lay down on your bed. Lets try this."


	19. Chapter 185 Read B4 reviewing

Ok im just saying that IK THAT AKITO IS A FRIGGEN GIRL!!! AND IN THE EFF'D UP DUBS I WATCHED IT WAS AKTOS WITH AN "S" SO DON'T BLAME ME FOR THIS I DIDN'T KNOW THAT! NOW GET OFF MY CASE! IF U THINK ITS TO SCREWED UP THEN DON'T READ IT! OK!!!!! I know that Akito is a girl I get it! But I wanted to follow the anime for once! Ive just have had too many ppl bitch to me about it. And some lame asshole said that it had to be more realisitic to where tohru couldn't have a sister. Well who the fuck cares?!?!? I mean I can make my damn story anyway I want to. If they just want to complain about it then they don't have to read it, and can suck it! And for the people who like it, I thank you, also for the ppl who don't like it and decide not to say anything thank you also! Im sorry for this rant but ppl do need to be more open.


End file.
